Super Evelyn Sisters
by Pink Shadow Princess
Summary: Mario and Peach have been married for fifteen years, and now they have a daughter named Evelyn. She’s no good at plumbing or being a princess, but when Bowser kidnaps Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy, Evelyn discovers her one true talent… .PUT ON HOLD.


_Authoress's Notes: WOO-HOO! It's my first serious story! I know, I know, if any of my friends or family read this, they would say that it impossible for me to be serious. But I can! And I shall prove it in this story! But I am not saying that that there will not be laughter. Yes, some laughs may take place…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Evelyn and Clara and most of the ideas_

* * *

Super Evelyn Sis.

Chapter 1. My Place in Life

Normal P.O.V.

"Really, Evelyn, I know you can do better than that."

Evelyn Lilly Redentor hung her head in shame, only to see the spilled tea on her dress, which made her eyes water. "I'm sorry Mom, I really am."

Princess Peach, her mother, smiled and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I know you are, sweetie. You just need to try a little harder." Evelyn looked up at her and smiled. She almost felt like a lady-like Princess. But then the tearoom's clock rung ten times.

"Oh man, I got to get out of here!" She stood up and ran over to the door.

"Don't slam the-" Princess Peach called, but it was too late. She smiled in defeat and finished. "-door."

* * *

Evelyn's P.O.V

"Princess Evelyn, it's not very lady-like to run!" I looked over my shoulder and kept running.

"Not now, Toadsworth! I'm late!" He signaled to one of the toad guards, and he put the stick part of his spear in front of me then grabbed my arm. Toadsworth hobbled over and looked me over. I knew I looked horrible. My silver and pink dress was stained with spilled tea, my gloves had crumbs from tea cakes sprinkled over them, and my white satin shoes were soiled from days of no change.

"You're not going anywhere important, are you?" He leaned on his cane and eyed me. Now I understood why Mom always tried to get away from him.

"I'm going to change, and I'm just going to Dad and Uncle Luigi's plumbing business," I explained impatiently. Then I elbowed the guard, who didn't budge.

"Then off go. As you know, a-"

"Princess is never late. I know, know." The guard let go, and I sprinted down the rest of the hallway, turned the corner, and slammed into a servant carrying a vase. It fell onto the floor and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"What was that?" Toadsworth called. I decided to feel the wrath of the great Toadsworth later and muttered a quick sorry to the servant, then peered out the window. Good, the moat was down there. I slipped off my shoes and stuffed them into my dress, opened the window, took a deep breath, and jumped out.

I curled my legs up to my chest as I plummeted down to the cold water and took a deep breath. After I hit the water, it took a few seconds for me get my bearings, then I swam to the edge of the moat and climbed out. I shook out my shoes, now more soiled than ever, and slipped them on.

"SHE JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW?" I could here Toadsworth's yells all the way down here. "Well, someone go get her!" At this I ran faster than I thought I could, despite my wet clothes.

* * *

"Next time, try not to jump out a window," Luigi said as he handed me a pair of his overalls. 

I wrung the water out of my hair. "You won't tell Dad, will you?"

He eyed me. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." I blinked a couple of times, then fell on my knees.

"Please, please, PLEASE, don't tell him!" I grabbed the bottom of his leg. "PLEASE!" He jumped back.

"Okay, Okay! I won't tell him!"

"Yay! You're the best uncle ever!" I hugged him and skipped to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"No, you don't-a slap a garbage disposal until it works." 

"Then what do you do?" I looked at Dad questioningly.

"Can you think-a of anything else?" He bent down over the broken disposal and tinkered with it.

"Of course! You call the plumbers!" He rolled his eyes.

"Mama-mia! We are-a the plumbers!"

"Is everything alright in there?" The toad woman who's garbage disposal we were fixing looked in.

Dad nodded. "She's new."

The woman looked at me and did a double-take. "Aren't you Princess Evelyn?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm learning plumbing, but I'm not very good at it."

"So I heard. I bet you two would like some cookies." I was about to refuse, but dad nodded vigorously. Food was Dad's one weakness.

"I'll go get some." And with that, she left the room. I stared at the sink, then sighed.

"What?" Dad said as he turned the disposal's motor over in his hands.

"I'm just not good at anything! I'm too clumsy to be a Princess, and plumbing is obviously not my forte! I'm not worth anything to my country."

"Look-a, I know what you're feeling. You may-a feel worthless to your country."

I sniffed. "Yeah?"

"That's because you-a are."

"This is some pep-talk."

"I'm not-a finished. You may not be worth-a anything to your country, but your worth something to-a me, and your mom, and the rest of our family."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Mom is a big ol' mush-ball."

He grinned. "Now, why don't-a you go do whatever it is you do-a while I fix-a this." This is Dad language for go bother Luigi until he takes you to do something.

"Okay!" On my way out, I passed the lady who was bringing us cookies. I grabbed one and slammed the door, resulting in something knocking off of a stand and breaking. I paused on the porch with the cookie halfway to my mouth and thought of turning back, then shook my head. "No," I said to myself, then sprinted off.

* * *

_Authoress's Notes: Haha! Now I have proved to you people that I can be serious! To a degree. ;) Anyways, I have a few things to tell you:_

_1.Evelyn's dress looks like Princess Peach's except it is mainly silver and all the __accents are light pink_

_2. Peach's castle is going to look exactly the same decoration wise, but is much bigger_

_3. This will not affect updates for Adeline's Show_

_4. Evelyn's full name in this story is Evelyn Lily Redentor. Lily was for Princess Daisy (both being flower names) and Redentor means Savior in Italian (I thought it would be an excellent last name for Mario, since he is always saving Peach)_

_5. Evelyn slamming the door is going to be a continuing joke._

_6. I am crazy_

_But you probably knew the 6__th__ one there, yepyep. Review Please!_


End file.
